gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Waltfeld
Personal Profiles Andrew "Andy" Waltfeld is one ZAFT's best commanders and pilots. Nicknamed "Desert Tiger" (likely a reference to the the "Desert Fox" nickname of Ewrin Rommel), Waltfeld is commander of the ZAFT forces in the PLANT-pledged African Community, headquartered at Banadiya, and is assisted by his executive officer Martin DaCosta. Andy earned his nickname for his great skill at desert combat, as demonstrated on May 30, CE 70, when he defeated a huge Eurasian Federation tank corps at El Alamein, using the new TMF/A-802 BuCUE and older TFA-2 ZuOOT mobile suits. His passions are archeology (especially Egyptology), paleontology, and coffee. Andy seems to have an obsession with coffee and experiments with different blends and flavors often times making odd combinations for himself such as adding kona to one of his blends. He lives with his girlfriend, Aisha, who also assists him in his military operations and eventually serves as the co-pilot of his TMF/A-803 LaGOWE. Not much is known about Aisha, and her last name is conspicuously left out. But, one thing that is evident is that Andy cares for Aisha very much; in both series he keeps a picture of her close by. His flagship is the land battleship Lesseps, which is escorted by the land cruisers Petrie and Henry Carter. While the Archangel is traveling through the desert, Andy makes the acquaintance of Kira Yamato, and grows fond of the young pilot, which makes the necessary confrontation between them more difficult. In battle with Kira and the Strike, his LaGOWE is destroyed, seemingly killing Aisha and Waltfeld. However, the Desert Tiger reappears later in the PLANTs, having lost his left eye and left arm, and the one he loved. Andy claims loyalty to Chairman Patrick Zala in the name of vengeance, and is assigned as captain of the support ship ''Eternal''; however, along with Martin DaCosta and other Clyne Faction loyalists, he helps Lacus Clyne steal the ship and joins up with the Archangel and Orb's Kusanagi, and despite obviously training for ground battles he prouves to be a more that competent Captain of the Eternal. After the Bloody Valentine War, Waltfeld lives in the Orb Union with Archangel captain Murrue Ramius, who also lost a lover in the war. He receives a prosthetic arm, which conceals a shotgun. In CE 73, after the assassination attempt on Lacus, he leaves Orb aboard the Archangel with Kira, Lacus, and Murrue. While Murrue offers him command of the ship, Andy declines, instead serving as a pilot for both Archangel, as well as for his custom MVF-M11C Murasame mobile suit. When Lacus decides to go to the Eternal, Andy goes with her, and the two operate from Terminal's asteroid base until early C.E. 74. When ZAFT forces discover the location of the Eternal, Waltfeld pilots a custom colored ZGMF-X88S Gaia in an attempt to hold off the enemy forces. After regrouping with Kira Yamato and Andrew "Andy" Waltfeld, Waltfeld returns to being captain of the Eternal and leaves the fighting to other units. In the Special Edition ending, Andrew is seen making coffee for Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga, alone. Waltfeld's name in the original Japanese has also been spelled "Andorew Waldfeld", and because of the pronunciation, his last name has also been interpreted as "Bartfeldt". Waltfeld, Andrew